the sailors end
by darkdoom83
Summary: this was an idea of mine I hope you like it becuse there will be more in time


**Intro:gamesmaster goes to other cities and dimension looking for strong women/girl superheroine teams after he finds them he challenges one of them to a game of his choice if the first person wins they all are free to go never to be troubled but should they lose they will get shrunk into gamepieces and the next opponent fights if the second person wins the second person and the rest of the team are free to go but the one that lost remains a gamepiece forever and added to the gamesmasters collection.**

**The sailors end**

Our story begins after the sailor scouts are done with school for today they all go to an abandoned theater to practice their moon,Sailor chibi moon,Sailor Saturn,Sailor Jupiter,Sailor Pluto,Sailor mars,Sailor mercury,Sailor Venus,Sailor Neptune,and Sailor Uranus are all their and then all of a sudden a dark vortex opens and out of the vortex walks gamesmaster the sailor scouts look at the gamesmaster the gamesmaster looks at the sailor scouts and says you are sailor moon and the sailor scouts moon says yes but who are you I'm the gamesmaster and I've come to defeat you moon and Sailor chibi moon say I don't think so in the name of the moon I will punish then lets get started and after he says that before the sailor scouts even see it they are trapped in a dark box what's going on all the sailor scouts says its the rules I fight one on one and the second is if the first sailor to fight wins all of you are free and I will leave you all alone but should she loses she will be shrunk into a small gamepiece which will trapped that way forever even if the second sailor wins she and the other sailors are free but the first sailor will come with me as my new gamepiece but don't worry I'm going to collect a complete collection of sailor gamepieces ha ha ha ha!.So we need to go with our srongest sailor solider so none of us can be taken so ill do it said sailor moon tells the gamesmaster that she will be the first to go as the dark box sailor moon disappears and sailor moon is set sailor moon its time to play the game what game said sailor moon simple a game I invited called gladiator all the game is you and I will fight and the first one to pass out or get knocked out for at least 20 seconds loses you can use anything you want to use to defeat me the game will start "now" shouted moon starts with her strongest attack and borrows the powers from the other sailor scouts and uses them and strikes the gamesmaster but it is t strong enough and he reflects it with a dark energy sending it back to sailor moon and it knockes her out and she is defeated and then shrinks into a mini sailor moon gamepiece and is sent inside a large box for safe chibi moon decides to go next to avenge sailor moons defeated her game she decides to play is poker they sit down shuffle and cut a pile of playing cards sailor chibi moon needs to get to 21 or under without going over chibi moon and gamesmaster draws two cards only and sets them face-up for both to see who wins and who loses sailor chibi moon draws and places on the table face-up a nine and a 5 making the total draws and sets a 10 and anthor 10 making 20 gamesmaster wins as he smiles and sailor chibi moon shrinks into a mini sailor chibi moon sailor chibi moons defeated her friend hotaru aka sailor Saturn goes next the gamesmaster tells Saturn she can choose what to play she decides to play gladiator gamesmaster and Saturn play and Saturn decides to end this my using her power over death to kill both her and gamesmaster and then after the attack the other sailor soldiers look and see gamesmaster standing without a scratch and Saturn shrinks to a sailor Saturn gamespiece oh did I not tell you that as I defeated you not only do I get you as gamepieces,your powers,but I also get stronger thanks to the defeated sailors moon and chibi moon I was able to survive without a scratch and that means Saturn loses as the sailor Saturn gamepiece joins the other sailor gamepieces that's three sailor soldiers so who's next to sailor Saturn defeat sailor Jupiter went next and the game she choose was tug of war fine says gamesmaster but no mud puddle just these two red lines one on each side whoever passes them first wins fine with me says sailor Jupiter then I wont have to take a bath when this is done now lets play! They both shouted at the same away sailor Jupiter uses the strength of Jupiter to get a good start but then the gamesmaster body glows black and then he says its over sailor Jupiter dark stolen power as the gamesmaster uses the powers of Sailor moon,Sailor chibi moon, and Sailor Saturn where put tohter in one tug so strong sailor Jupiter fell to the floor and was dragged pass her line the gamesmaster laughs as sailor Jupiter shrinks into a statue and placed near the other defeated sailor soldiers.

Sailor Pluto went next to play a game of gladiator she made the first move by freezing time and hoping to deliver several attacks before she froze time gamesmaster made a duplicate of himself and hide which when hit by an attack made the opponent fall asleep not known this sailor Pluto hit the duplicate with a attack making her drop to the floor in a deep sleep not being able to fight sailor Pluto was defeated and shrunk to a mini sailor Pluto gamepiece and placed near the other sailor mars goes next and chooses gladiator gamesmaster laughs and says are you trying to lose sailor mars sailor moon, sailor Saturn,and sailor Pluto lost at gladiator but if you want to lose fine go first sailor mars she smiles and says its over for you as she takes out her Shinto scrolls and throws them on the gamesmaster and activates them gamemaster took his arm and ripped the scrolls off him and said what's this party streamers for your defeat sailor mars was shoked the Shinto scrolls normally dispel or nullify evil but it didn't work and gamesmaster took the opportunity to deliver a strong attack that hit sailor mars before she even knew it was coming and like the others sailor mars shrunk down to a mini sailor mars gamepiece and placed by the other defeated sailor sailor moon,sailor chibimoon,sailor Saturn,sailor Jupiter,sailor Pluto,and sailor mars defeated sailor mercury decided it was time for strategy as she was the next chosen her game of choice was her best game chess mercury and gamesmaster sit dow and pay mercury uses the black pieces and gamesmaster uses the white moves his pawn then sailor mercury moves her pawn near gamesmaster pawn then gamesmaster moves his bishop near his right and places it on the 4 the square on the board sailor mercury moves her right pawn near her other black gamesmaster moves his white queen near sailor mercury's black pawn as sailor mercury moves her black knight near her left near gamesmasters white bishop its gamesmasters turn he moves his white queen and takes sailor mercury king and he smiles and says checkmate you lose sailor mercury as sailors Venus,Neptune,and Uranus see sailor mercury shrink to a mini sailor mercury gamepiece before he puts the defeated sailor mercury gamepiece he moves his white queen off the board and places sailor mercury gamepiece there he says now that's a real queen gamepiece oh! Well and places sailor mercury near her defeated Venus went next and played a dancing game with gamesmaster it started out OK in the first round but when the dancing game was at round three sailor Venus noticed it was faster speed and she could not keep up and passed out from exaction and was shrunk to a gamepiece and placed with the other sailor sailor Venus was defeated sailor Neptune and sailor Uranus was worried they have lost all their friends they were the only ones left even if they won they would have to fight other evil by them selves since the other other sailor scouts would be trapped as gamepieces gamesmaster was disappointed this was too easy but he still wanted to end this with a complete set of sailor gamepieces so sailor Neptune went next her game was Simon says they start a mysterious voice says Simon says raise your hands both gamemaster and sailor Neptune raise their hands then the voice says Simon says rub your stomach both Neptune and gamesmaster did so then the voice said Simon says drink a glass of water while hopping up and down Neptune did both but gamemaster only drunk the water the voice sailor Neptune loses Neptune was shrunk to a gamepiece and placed near the defeated sailor Uranus was the last sailor scout she played a game of space invaders both sailor Uranus and gamesmaster was shrunk in the game a voice said the rule is simple avoid the attacks one hit from the attacks and you lose after the game started sailor Uranus was surrounded by serval space ships and they fired at her she managed to dodge a couple hit but still was hit gamesmaster came out of the game holding a mini sailor Uranus gamepiece he put her with the other sailor scouts and brought them to his dimension and put them in a display case standing by each other but a heavy glass lid over them and put a label on the bottom that said the sailor scouts Sailor moon,Sailor chibi moon,Sailor Saturn,Sailor Jupiter,Sailor Pluto,Sailor mars,Sailor mercury,Sailor Venus,Sailor Neptune,and Sailor Uranus as he laughed and sat down to think of his next superherine victims.

**I hope you like it because there's more coming as soon as I can think it up and type them.**


End file.
